The overall objective of this project is to study cell surface changes associated with the in vitro growth and development of dissociated, isolated homogeneous populations of cells from embryonic cerebra. These changes will be compared with those associated with the maturation of cultured, transformed, nervous system cells. Currently methods for obtaining enriched populations of neurons and glia that can be grown and studied in vitro are being developed.